Scarves and Jumpers
by Cinder570
Summary: A collection of random Sherlock drabbles and one-shots. Ratings and genres will vary. There WILL be spoilers for season two, be warned now. Highest rating is T for now. Pairing will include almost anything you think of mostly John/Sherlock . SLASH.
1. Scarf

_**Title: **Scarf_

_**Words: **118_

_**Rating: **K+_

_**Character(s): **John Watson_

_**Genre: **Angst  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock, or any of the characters, plots, scarves... You get the drift. Everything belongs to the Dark Lords Moftiss and the BBC.  
><em>

* * *

><p>He woke up crying and tangled in a scarf that smelled like the past.<p>

It was the same dream, every night, every day, every nap, every daydream. It never changed. He was sure the scarf wasn't helping, but he wasn't about to part with it. Not yet- No, not ever. It went everywhere he did, almost like a substitute. But it could never replace-

Rain was hitting the roof and blurring the outside through the windows. It seemed like it had rained every day since-

Maybe it was just the tears and the pounding in his head.

John Hamish Watson curled up on Sherlock's bed and fell back to sleep, crying with his face buried in the scarf.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is just going to be a collection of random Sherlock-related drabbles. The genre will vary, most definitely, as will the rating. <strong>__**Review if you'd like. :3 Flames, however, will be used to heat my sammich.**_


	2. Tea

_**Title: **__Tea_

_**Words: **__414_

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Character(s): **__Sherlock Holmes and John Watson_

_**Genre: **__Angst_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Sherlock, or any of the characters, plots, scarves... You get the drift. Everything belongs to the Dark Lords Moftiss and the BBC._

* * *

><p>He was never more than twenty feet from him, unless the circumstances were extenuating. His disguises varied, generally involving a hoodie and sunglasses, but he wasn't afraid to go out on a limb and mix things up. He once dressed up like an old woman, and actually <em>bumped<em> into John. The blogger apologized profusely before setting off again. Sherlock fled to a nearby alley before the tears started.

It was hard, not being able to talk to his dear army doctor, not being able to let John even so much as _recognize_ him. This was so much more different than any game, or case. This was real, and he wasn't sure he liked it. No, he definitely didn't like it. He missed everything. Every_one_. Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, hell. He even missed Anderson and Donovan. But he mostly missed John. So much.

Which is why Sherlock Holmes found himself concealed in an alley that had a clear view of 221B Baker Street. He'd made sure no one had seen him as he carefully placed the small package on the doorstep with a note that simply said _John_. He waited for almost an hour, not even becoming impatient when the army doctor finally opened the door, noticing the package right off. Sherlock could almost hear the blond's heartbeat(or maybe it was his own) as he looked at the note. The consulting detective froze for a moment as a few unnoticed scenarios ran through his head last second. _Oh god, what if he recognizes the handwriting? What if he throws it away without opening it? What if he looks up and sees me?_

The moment passes as fast as it came when John's face screwed up a little in confusion as he opened the wrapping to uncover a small box of his favorite tea. Sherlock's heart stopped as he watched a few different emotions cross the army doctor's face all at once. _Confusion. Anger. Grief. Happiness? _

Sherlock was just close enough to see the grief-stricken face and tears as John clutched the box tightly, crumpling it slightly. He could feel his own throat begin to close as he watched his only friend walk back in the door, where he was sure to be leaning against it once it was closed.

The former consulting detective put his sunglasses back on and went back to the place that he shared with a number of his old homeless colleagues that wasn't more than five minutes from his old home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Apparently I'm on an angsty streak. XD Thanks to my lovely Hika for the prompt of tea. :3 Also, you may have noticed that I changed this to being a collection of one-shots too. Reason being, I don't think a lot of what I'm going to write will stay in the category of drabble. Review if you'd like. Flames will be extinguished since it's too hot for them. :3<em>**


End file.
